Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information processing and, in particular, to managing an Internet of Things collection having different capabilities.
Description of the Related Art
The “Internet of Things” refers to the network of physical objects or “things” that are embedded with and/or otherwise include electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity that allow these objects to collect and exchange data
In the “Internet of Things”, sensors/devices of many different types and capabilities are deployed for different purposes. These sensors/devices communicate using different protocols/methods, and require correspondingly different interfaces to manage. The problem is that currently there are different management systems for different types of sensors/devices in networks. Mapping and managing the sensors/devices requires multi-level management systems (sometimes called a manager of managers). These multi-level management systems are unwieldy and hard to adapt to the addition of new types of devices/sensor.